Kawakami Uzumaki/Techniques
Ninjutsu Techniques *'Body Flicker Technique:' *'Body Replacement Technique:' *'Adamantine Sealing Chains:' *'Chakra Flow:' *'Chakra Transfer Technique:' *'Clone Technique:' *'Flying Swallow:' *'Rasengan:' *'Spiralling Ring:' *'Magic Lantern Body Technique:' *'Mind's Eye of the Kagura:' *'Negative Emotions Sensing:' *'Sensing:' *'Sensing Transmission:' *'Sensing System Technique:' *'Sensing System Pass Technique:' *'Shadow Clone Technique:' *'Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique:' *'Scroll Communication Technique:' *'Temporary Paralysis Technique:' *'Time Reversal Technique:' *'Transformation Technique:' *'Tree Climbing Practice:' *'Vanishing Facial Copy Technique:' *'Water Surface Walking Practice:' Jinchuuriki Techniques *'Tailed Beast Ball:' *'Tailed Beast Chakra Arms:' *'Tailed Beast Control:' *'Tailed Beast Shockwave:' *'Continuous Tailed Beast Balls:' *'Tailed Beast Telepathy:' *'Negative Emotions Sensing:' Fuinjutsu *'Beast Sealing Technique:' *'Chakra Draining Seal:' *'Contract Seal:' *'Cloth Binding Technique:' *'Cursed Tongue Eradication Technique:' *'Eight Trigrams Sealing Style:' *'Evil Releasing Method:' *'Evil Sealing Method:' *'Finger Engraving Seal:' *'Five Elements Seal:' *'Five Elements Unseal:' *'Five Seal Barrier:' *'Fūinjutsu Trap:' *'Fury:' *'Flying Thunder God Technique:' *'Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder:' *'Flying Thunder God Slash:' *'Four Red Yang Formation:' *'Four Symbols Seal:' *'Generic Sealing Technique:' *'Memory Erasing Seal:' *'Onmyoudou: Rasen Tenchi Kagi:' *'Onmyoudou: Seishuku Fuzoku no Kuiki:' *'Sealing Tag Barrier:' *'Self-Cursing Seal:' *'Sensing System Pass Technique:' *'Sensing System Technique:' *'Tailed Beast Removal Technique:' *'Tailed Beast Transfer Technique:' *'Torii Seal:' *'Time-Release Technique:' *'Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth:' *'Uzumaki Sealing Technique:' Yin Release Nature Transformation Lightning Release *'Lightning Release Chakra Mode:' *'Lightning Release: Chidori:' *'Lightning Release: Chidori Current:' *'Lightning Release: Chidori Senbon:' *'Lightning Release: Chidori Sharp Spear:' *'Lightning Release: Chidori Sword:' *'Lightning Release: Kirin:' *'Lightning Release: Depth Charge:' *'Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang:' *'Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar:' *'Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind:' *'Lightning Release Shadow Clone:' *'Lightning Release: Thunder Gate:' *'Lightning Dragon Tornado:' *'Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration:' Wind Release *'Wind Release: Blade of Wind:' *'Wind Release: Divine Wind:' *'Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet:' *'Wind Release: Great Breakthrough:' *'Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique:' *'Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon:' *'Wind Release: Pressure Damage:' *'Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere:' *'Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere:' Water Release *'Water Release: Wild Water Wave:' An elementary technique learned by most students who begin training in elemental transformation for the element of water. Taught to him by his mother when he was young it was originally used for washing away tracks and scent when they were forced to flee from hunter-nin. As one of the first elemental techniques he learned, it also became one he mastered first. Its low rank, chakra cost and small number of hand seals made it efficient during his many battles. He has since learned to shorten the seal into one and then chain it together with his other water release techniques to provide the necessary material component. For a time it was considered an ingenious short-cut to the prodigious ability that Kage have exhibited in creating water from their chakra alone. *'Water Release: Water Colliding Wave:' *'Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique:' A necessity for one living on the run, this technique along with Wild Water Wave was taught to Kawakami in order to avoid detection. Rather than be used to stage ambushes, Kawakami spent much of his time training to blend seamlessly with bodies of water, even those small and shallow like a puddle. He would later advance this technique after a bout of inspiration during he was forced to evade a series of attacks by a hunter-nin while his mother was preoccupied. He learned to dive into the "splashes" of water as they sprayed into the air, effectively removing the inherent weakness of this technique by using only stationary water bodies. *'Water Release Dragon Bullet Technique:' During the Warring Clans Period, open-sea warfare had boomed as it never had before. The numerous islands dotted across the land of water were filled with a number of shinobi clans who fought viciously for territorial control of the sea. At this time the then great grand father of the had fallen prey to an ambush by enemy rivals and seemingly died at sea. He had secretly faked his death and after drifting underwater came to an underground cavern. Various legends are conflicted on what truly happened while trapped there. Some say that he encountered a dragon spirit, others claim he formed a pact with a previously unknown summon. Regardless he was presumed dead for several months only to return riding upon the head of a colossal dragon of water. In a triumphant display of power his new technique smashed apart enemy vessels, dominating open-sea warfare. He then rallied his clansman, and began to systematically conquer the more powerful ruling islands that eventually became known as the Land of Water. Kawakami acquired this technique after he successfully infiltrated Muzai's forces capturing an enemy shinobi. During the interrogation he posed as a fellow inmate and together they managed to escape imprisonment and stow away on a passing supply ship. There he learned the basis of the technique as they were planning to use it to crush the rebel supply-chain they were on. Moments before they began their attack, Kawakami attacked the shinobi revealing his betrayal, and the two battled over the sea. Having just learned the technique Kawakami was ill prepared to press any offense against the more experienced nin. However he did use the technique to hold the attack until reinforcements arrived. He gained a bitter enemy that day, and one whom nearly slew Kawakami years later. The Water Dragon Bullet is an artillery based siege-weapon primarily designed for open-sea warfare. Sporting the longest chain of hand seals of most elemental techniques, its destructive power is nearly unrivaled as it focuses all of that enormous power with extreme precision. Kawakami is skilled enough to not only perform the technique using one-handed seals, but doing so with only the first sequence of seals. *'Water Release: Dragon Whip:' *'Water Release Formation Wall:' *'Water Release: Mirror Technique:' *'Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence:' *'Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique:' *'Water Release: Water Severing Wave:' *'Water Release: Water Clone Technique:' *'Water Release: Water Prison Technique:' *'Secret Technique: Mist Rain:' Fire Release *'Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique:' *'Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet:' *'Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet:' *'Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique:' *'Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation:' *'Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique:' *'Fire Release: Great Flame Flower:' *'Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique:' *'Fire Release: Running Fire:' *'Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique:'